When Everything is Tested
by ILoveYourExistence
Summary: The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be. Who will be the first to surrender, love or duty.  Robb Stark/Roslin Frey *Spoilers* ON HIATUS.
1. Then I Consent

**A/N:** _Heya! So I've been wanting to write a short story based on Game of Thrones for quite some time now! Originally I was going to do a Jon Snow story, but recently I've come to like Robb Stark's character. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"She wont be happy about that" Robb stated, Catelyn breathed out a small laugh, and then glanced back at Robb "And..." Robb said in a stern voice, the other men in the room looking on curiously.<p>

"And" Catelyn paused. "When the fighting is done, you, will marry one of his daughters. Whichever you prefer, he has a number he thinks will be suitable"

"I see.." His face hardly faltered "Did you get a look at his daughters?" His voice a bit hopeful. Theon let out a laugh beside him, the other men grinning.

"I did" Catelyn slightly shrugged, her face having an unpleasant look to it.

"And.."

Catelyn paused and looked down for a moment, then stared back into Robb's piercing blue eyes "One was..." She drifted off, Robb's eyes fell. "Do you consent?" Lady Stark asked, knowing her son could not refuse.

"Can i refuse?" Robb already knew the answer.

"Not if you want to cross"

Robb regained himself, "Then i consent" He said firmly, his chin high before he strode out of the tent with Grey Wind closely behind.

* * *

><p>"Did you see him?" Lythene looked out the window "Did you?" She repeated excitedly<p>

Perriane rolled her and walked across the room, "No. He did not come. Lady Stark was here for him..apparently father and her have known each other since infancy"

"I heard he is quite handsome for his age, strong too" Shirei piped in from the corner of the room. Almost all the daughters of Lord Walder Frey were waiting anxiously for their father to deliver important news.

"Handsome like his father" Lythene grinned, turning away from the window and sat beside the eldest sister, Perriane.

"Lythene, why do you even bother fantasizing about Robb Stark, when you are so clearly betrothed to Lord Lucias Vypren.." Morya snarled in her seat and raised an eyebrow at her older half sister. Lythene narrowed her eyes, "And you to Ser Flement Brax" she retorted back.

Just then Roslin and Alys entered the room wearing tight lipped grins. All their sisters looked up at them in excitement, but soon returned their attention elsewhere when they realized it wasnt their father.

"Where is he?" Shirei asked impatiently, her happy expression dimming.

"With his wife likely" Tyta got up from her chair and strolled to the window.

Roslin and Alys sat down by the nearby chairs, and began to whisper once again.

"Did you see him fall flat on his face?" Alys asked, holding in her laughter.

"Oh the poor boy! Not even 10 and already making a fool of himself with the ladies" Roslin let out a quick giggle, but tried to hide it with her hand. She could see a few of her half sisters eying the two suspiciously.

"Our little broth-" Suddenly the door was pushed open harshly and their father limped into the room. Everyone stood and curtsied to him. He waved his hand, actioning them to sit. He had an annoyed, angry look on his face as usual.

He was followed by a few guards and his latest wife. "A few of you girls already know that Lady Stark visited today on account of her son and his army. We've decided that one of you will be to marry Robb Stark of Winterfell." "If he evern survive this bloody war" He mumbled to himself, though all of his daughters clearly hearing him. Lord Frey let out a few raspy coughs before continuing "He is to decide, so don't bother asking which one of you it is. Now get back to your chores." He gave a small grunt and made his leave.

* * *

><p>"Isnt it exciting? One of us could be Lady Stark!" Alys skipped down the hallway, making a few dramatic spins. Roslin laughed, "It will be you likely!" Alys just shrugged, "Oh that Lady Catelyn was intimidating. I can't believe you weren't here when she arrived!" Alys stopped and waited for her sister to catch up.<p>

Roslin just shrugged, "It is not my fault the carriage broke on my way back from the Towers.. What else was she like? Is Robb as handsome as they say?"

Alys grabbed Roslin's hand and dragged her down to one of the outside gardens. "Robb Stark was not with her. She was quite.." Alys looked to the sky and raised her pointy finger to her mouth. "She was..different. A strong woman, I think. You could tell she really cares about family" Roslin nodded in understanding; she heard much about Lady Stark's loyalty to her husband and children.

"We just have to wait for this little war to be over, then the real excitement begins!" Alys shrieked, jumping up and down, with Roslin laughing at her. "C'mon!" Roslin yelled pulling her around the garden flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Yeah, it's short. But i figure if ya'll leave reviews I'll know if I should continue it ! haha. Hope you have a lovely day, it is so bloody hot where I am! _

_T_


	2. Never Trust a Bloody Stark

**A/N: **_Hiya ! I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, and favorites! Its appreciated __**I also wanted to warn everyone that there are spoilers in this story if you have not read the books. **__I've made Robb's age older than in the books as well…cause i'd feel quite err pedifile-ish if i were to write about anyone younger than 17! Also if you've read the books I've made a few changes about the wedding, etc..but yeah, if you're confused feel free to msg me haha!_

_PS! haha. I've been away at my other house, i call it a country house lol, its in the middle of nowhere really and we havent gotten internet..so when i was up there i got bored of tanning and made a couple banners! Apparently I can't post a link on here, so if you want to see who i think Roslin and Edmure resemble just leave a review and ill pm you the link! Ill probably continue to post a new one every chapter or so! I know of a few models, and I think Jac works well as a Roslin! Shes really lovely! _Anyways, enough blabbering! I hope you enjoy this chapter!__

* * *

><p>A few years had passed without much excitemtn or change. Perriane, Lythene, and Morya were married now and off with their husbands. Tyta, Alys, and Roslin were all in their "prime" to be married, or so said their father. However, their two younger sisters Arwyn, and Shirei still very young. All five sisters stayed mostly in the castle grounds and had various lessons on "being a lady".<p>

Roslin and Alys became even more inseperable than before, they grew together and experienced a great deal in eachother's company. Roslin was now twenty, and had matured into a beautiful young woman. Some would say she was a plain beauty but she a beauty none the less, unlike most of her sisters. She had a small frame, standing ..short at 5 foot 2. Her hair was long, with a natural wave, and dark brown (with matching brown eyes). She had a small button nose, high cheekbones, a tiny chin and rosy lips that covered a small gap between her two front teeth.

"When do you think father will let one of us wed Robb Stark?" Alys jumped on Roslin's bed, resting her chin in her hands.

"You hardly know anything about him, why so eager?" Roslin combed through her hair, eyeing her sister from across the room.

Alys sighed and turned on her back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "To be Lady Stark, cant you just imagine the life you'd have! All the gowns…even if we were to live at Winterfell, I'm sure it's more pleasant than here. Besides I hear Robb has grown even more handsome over these past few years..war must have treated him well" Alys laughed then turned her head and stared at Roslin, who was now jotting some notes down by her vanity.

"Are you listening?" Alys asked. Roslin looked up quickly, "I am able to do two things at once Alys..yes, I hear you." She continued to write.

"What are you always writing down?" Alys jumped off the bed quickly, and ran to grab the parchment from underneath Roslin's hands. Roslin swiftly moved it away, and smiled at her sister, "I imagine it would be quite nice to be Lady Stark..but what kind of life would it be marrying a lord who is always talking about war"

Alys frowned, "It's his _duty..besides im sure he has many exciting stories from his _battles.." she turned and hopped on the bed again.

"I guess we'll find out wont we?" Roslin said, secretly folding the parchment and hiding it under her jewelery box.

* * *

><p>Roslin woke early in the next morning, and made her way out of the castle. Hardly anyone was awake, the sun was barely peaking out over the trees, the moon still visible in the sky. The air was cold, brisk...but she didn't mind. She sildently tip toed to the stables, fetching her horse, Wind, who was much needed for a sprint.<p>

"Hello" She stroked her nose softly. Wind neighed loudly, stomping her front hoof on the ground. "I know, i know" Roslin sattled her immediately before mounting and galloping off the castle grounds. Roslin was never the active type, mostly because the only physical activity she was allowed to do was dance at feists or walk about the castle grounds. Yet, when she rode her horse the feeling of the wind blowing her hair made her feel free, strong; like she was the one running. She enjoyed any free moment where she could sneak off and ride, even just for a few minutes.

They didn't journey too far, a ten-minute fast ride if anything. Roslin slowed the pace when the river came into view. It was hidden in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the high trees and a small waterfall with wild flowers encircling it. Jumping off her horse Roslin walked to the riverside, wind following behind and drinking the water. This place had been her secret getaway since she was a girl, not even Alys knowing about it.

Roslin sat on the grass pulling out single blades of grass, her thoughts wandering as they usually did.

What _would_ life be married to a Stark? Or any man at that... Roslin had always had a nurturing heart, but to have a child? She hardly knew if she could do it. Her mother, Bethany Rosby had many children, but her family's side was known for their weak health, and it was always a constant matter on Roslin's mind.

An hour or so had passed with Roslin thinking of everything from marriage and children to what she wanted to eat, when she finally noticed the sun shining brightly in the got up slowly, dusting off her gown absentmindedly before mounting Wind.

They dashed back to the castle ground, both Wind and Roslin enjoying the cool breeze and fresh air. But their enjoyment was quickly lost when Alys and Tyta came into view inside the front gates.

"Where have you been?" Alys exclaimed, running toward her sister. "Where do you always sneak off to?" Tyta asked, in a rude tone.

Roslin jumped off her horse and was about to answer when her Alys interrupted in a panic "Nevermind that" She grabbed her hand "Father is in the Great Hall! A letter from the Stark's has come... He's in a fit"

"As always.." Tyta grumbled trugging behind them.

* * *

><p>The three entered the hall, their father's yells echoing. "Those bloody Stark's think they are above everyone!" He threw his fist on his throne, a wrinkled parchment in his hands.<p>

"Father, we must think reasonably about the options that this has opened" One of his sons said from his side

Walder snarled. "They are not a loyal house. What do they take us for? That boy thinking he can do whatever he pleases!"

"Maybe it's time to overlook who we should be allied with.." Another son piped in.

Walder thought for a moment, grumbling to himself quietly. He did this for a few moments, before looking back up to the crowded room. "Let this be a lesson, never trust a bloody Stark!" He hastily stood from his chair, and departing from the room, his "trusted" legion in tow.

"What exactly has happened?" Alys asked, confused.

"Are you two bloody stupid? Robb Stark has taken a _wife" _Tyta said, Roslin and Alys' eyes turned with shock.

"He can't…can he?" Alys looked at Roslin with a worried expression. Roslin shrugged faintly, opening her mouth to speak.

"Well he has.." Tyta spat folding her arms and walking away.

"What do you think father will do?" Alys attached herself to Roslin's arm as the two exited the Hall.

"I..I don't know" She said hesitantly, "What can he do?"

* * *

><p>"It is likely Lord Frey isn't pleased with us, Robb" Catelyn said to her son, the two sitting in his chambers<p>

"I trust you're right." Robb pierced his lips together and walking around the room slowly, his mother watching him intently.

"I hope she is worth it.." Catelyn said dryly, her too not being pleased with her son's unexpected marriage.

Robb didn't say anything, just continued to pace. He rubbed his thumb over his lips, eyes staring intently on the floor.

"What about Edmure?" He suddenly said, looking up at his mother.

She eyed him, "What about Edmure?"

"What is he were to marry one of Lord Frey's daughters? He likely wouldn't be happy about it…but it would ally us, the Stark and Tully's to the Frey's. Lord Frey getting what he wants and our army having save passage through his gates."

"You can't always get others to help fix your mistakes" Catelyn said plainly, Robb's expression hardened "But.." She continued "Lord Frey can be reasonable..with the right offer." Catelyn sat from her seat and walked to her son. He straightened his posture; always putting on a courageous face for his mother. "Speak to Edmure, be patient with him. It is not an act easily to endeavor" Robb nodded understandibly. She smiled at him placing her hand on his cheek. "Let us pray they are both in negotiating tempers"

* * *

><p>"You must do this Edmure, please" Robb begged from across the table.<p>

"But why? Why me!" Edmure let out a fustrated groan, throwing his hand up in aggrivation.

"He would not consider taking anyone less suitable than you" Robb tried to speak calmly.

"Ugh!" Edmure paced for a few moments. "What…what if she's absolutely hideous?"Edmure had a disgusted expression painted on his face. Robb wanted to laugh but shook his head instead failing to hide a small smile.

"It's time for you to take a wife, and being allied with the Frey's is something we need"

Edmure paced around the room for a few more seconds, biting his thumb nail; edgy. Robb stood still, waiting for a reply patiently, he knew Edmure would agree eventually…he had a desire to keep peace. Another minute or so passed and Edmure reluctantly agreed, "This is only because you've saved me so many times in battle Robb Stark" He extended his hand, Robb grabbing it and shaking it strongly, grinning the entire time.

"Something I'd gladly do any day my friend"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okayy! So.. i really hope ya enjoyed it ? Theres been a lot of reads and reviews (thanks again!) but I dont want to disappoint anyone with this story so don't have high expectations for a well written story! haha! Im not the best writer, but I like sharing my ideas. Anyways, R&R if you can! Enjoy the weather ! xox _


	3. Dont Let Me Down

**A/N: **_Heya! Just a quick chapter..I feel like I havent updated in so long because i was on vacation! But I hope you like it:D Like I said before; not the best writer, just want to share the story..so if you don't like it, dont read it. (: Thanks for all the reviews! and Reads! Truly amazing, thank you:)_

* * *

><p>Alys, Arwyn and Roslin walked along side one another toward the outside gardens, chatting away mindlessly, until they were summoned to see their father. Both were accustomed to their father erratically beckoning them, so they took their time.<p>

All three entered the room, Tyta already standing in front of their father. They bowed slowly, Lord Frey hardly looking as if he cared. He was the first to speak.

"A letter has come from Riverrunn…From Robb Stark." Roslin could see Tyta and Alys' face brightening. "Since Lord Stark has taken a wife, he has offered Edmure Tully in his stead and I have agreed.." Lord Frey spoke, bitterness still heard in his voice.

His eyes soon shot to Roslin "You, Roslin...you are to marry Edmure Tully" He said bluntly, his slumped figure hardly moving in his chair.

Roslin's eyebrows furrowed, "But, father.. -" She was quicky cut off by her father's grunt, something she was used to.

"Father, this isn't fair. I should be his wife. I am next in line!" Tyta screamed banging her fist against her father's table.

"Enough about this damn marriage!" Lord Frey bellowed, everyone fell silent, Tyta backed away and shifted back in line with her sisters. "Roslin is marrying him and that is that! I'm still Lord here, you do as I say" His raspy voice filled the room. Tyta's gaze soon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Please-" Roslin's voice pleaded; as she took a step forward in front of her other sisters.

"I will not hear anything of it.."

"But-" Roslin persisted

"Leave us" Lord Frey shooed, and in a few short seconds the girls exited. He moved his eyes back to Roslin, "You'll marry this Edmure Tully." He spat a bit "He's head of House Tully now…he needs a suitable, young wife."

"Alys is more than ready father"

"You were always to be next!" Lord Frey slapped his open hand on his arm rest. "Alys is needed elsewhere. Besides it was you who was to marry Rob Stark.." her father slowly pushed himself off his chair. "Therefore it is you who is going to marry next." He made his way to the fire, Roslin following a few strides behind.

"If this is what the Lord asks of me-"

"Im not asking you, Im tellin." he said harshly, then turned to look at her, causing her to stop abruptly. "Look well these next few weeks, they'll be arriving at the towers by the end of the month" Roslin looked at him, her expression doleful. "Go on now" He flicked his wrist at her. She bowed and fastly left the large room.

* * *

><p>Roslin ran to her chambers, not stopping for anyone. A few maids and onlookers stared as she flew by. Finally she fell on her bed, tugging her blankets toward her tear stained cheeks.<p>

Soon light knocking came from her wooden door, "Ros?" Alys' small voice was heard from the other side, she slowly creeked the door open. "Oh Roslin.." Alys walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

Roslin looked up, her eyes shedding a few tears, "I'm sorry Alys, I know you wanted to marry next, but father-" Alys hushed her, "father is a stubborn old man who is set in his ways...you should know better than try and change his mind. It is fine Roslin, he chose you.." Roslin sat up and looked at her sister with sad eyes

"I havent heard anything about this Edmure Tully..." Alys said, rubbing Roslin's disheveled hair.

"what if he is some old grump?" Roslin wiped her tears away, Alys let out a small

laugh.

"What do you mean? Like father?" Alys grinned, Roslin sniggered slapping her sister lightly on the arm "I'm sure if he's part of the Tully house he is just as noble and brave as any man..as for appearance, well I hope he is handsome…for your sake" Alys teased, embracing her sister in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"You must stay here" Robb looked intently on Jeyne, holding her arms tightly.<p>

Jeyne nodded, "It worries me not to be with you"

"I'll be back in less than a month, then we'll be back together" Robb kissed her forehead and hugged her securely. Robb released her and quickly pecked her on the lips before mounting his horse.

"I'll write to you" Robb said, Jeyne nodded before he turned his horse and galloped to the front of his bannermen.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks had passed with a great deal of changing for Roslin. Instead of her embrodery classes she was expected to learn how to be a proper lady. To her, it was like learning how to walk, talk, eat and dresss in a whole new way…the only thing that didn't change was the constant support of her sisters…well most of them.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Alys asked Roslin while combing her hair. Roslin just stared at her through the mirror with a dull expression, Alys laughed. "Okay, so you are nervous. But arent you happy you'll leave this retched place?"

"Not if it means leaving you all…and i'll barely know him if we are to be married as soon as possible…" Roslin looked down at her hands, while she amused herself with a dried flower.

"You'll _get_ to know him..." Alys patted her shoulder, followed by a light knock at the door the pair turned around to see a maid come in.

"Your father wishes you both to come to the gates immediately…they are expecting the Starks and Tully's soon." A maid announced, bowing her head before taking her leave.

Roslin shut her eyes and took a deep breath; not quite ready to see her future husband. "Let us go" Alys touched her back, causing her to stand. "you'll be fine" Alys comfotred as she gathered both their robes.

The two walked calmly side by side to the gates; they immediately saw their father and armed forces. They quickly came infront of their father, bowing quickly; he motioned them away but suddenly caught Roslin's wrist. She stopped without delay.

He eyed her over, "Good." He said in a low tone. "You've done well these passed few weeks…don't let me down" He released his grasp

"Yes father" She curtsied timidly prior to taking her place beside her sisters.

* * *

><p>Within a few short minutes the gates opened wide, and loud stomping was heard. Then she saw them; a few knights came first, then a couple men behind them, a carriage after that and then finally more soldiers. It took a few moments for them all to rush into the courtyard, but eventually the men at the front dismounted.<p>

Roslin looked at them from afar; trying to figure out which one was her future husband…but it seemed all her eyes could focus on was one man. His head was held high, his posutre strong yet relaxed. He had wavy dark auburn hair, with matching scruff. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she lowered her gaze and curtsied gracefully, along with her sisters.

"Welcome Lord Stark" Lord Frey said, catching Robb's attention. "Trust your trip was pleasant"

"A long journey, but well worth it" Robb shook Roslin's father's hand.

Walder turned Lady Stark who was gradually making her way to them. "Catheryn" He greeted, she bowed her head. "So nice to see you again so soon Walder."

"This is my wife Annara" The woman beside him curtsied, Lord Stark bowed his head. "And these are my daughters…Tyta, Alys, Roslin, Arwyn, and Shirei" Lord Frey introduced one by one, each of his daughters bowing their heads.

Robb gave a small smile to them "Lord rey, may i introduce you to Edmure Tully" Robb turned his body to present a man coming forward. Lord Frey motioned for Roslin, who came to his side. "My daughter, Roslin" Edmure walked up to Roslin and reached for her small hand. Everyone surrounding them was eyeing the pair intently.

Edmure towered over her 5'2 frame, he likely being around 6'. His features were soft, his cheekbones the only thing standing out, his hair was light brown with hints of crimson, a bit of scruff filled his chin and jaw line, and gentle green eyes. He moved his lips to her hand, his eyes connected to hers, she lowered hers slightly; embarrassed. Edmure kissed her hand; he must have felt her hand shaking as he gave her a small grin before straightening up.

"You all must be tired, let us get you settled" Walder's wife piped in quickly, catching the attention of Robb and his Bannerman. The large group began to follow Lord Frey and his wife into the castle. Robb looked back at the pair, as Edmure smirked down at Roslin while she smiled shyly in return, before trailing behind the group.

* * *

><p>Roslin tried to walk at a calm pace beside Edmure, but she couldn't. She was stiff as a bone and likely more pale than usually…something her future husband soon noticed.<p>

"I assure you, I'm as nervous as you are Roslin" He spoke softly, Roslin looked up at him. He was giving her a comforting smile, easing her slightly.

"I'm not accustomed to all this…attention." She spoke in a soft tone.

"A beauty like yourself must get plenty, Im sure" Edmure let out a small laugh, admiring his future wife.

"Hardly, my Lord" Roslin turned her gaze ahead, her father and the Stark's walking meters ahead of them.

"Please, If i'm to be your future husband you must call me Edmure" He smiled, a small glint in his eyes as he said 'Husband'.

Roslin was about to answer when Lord Stark turned his head to them. Their eyes met just as they did in the courtyard, but this time she couldn't peel her eyes away. They smiled at eachother, it seemed like a long moment had passed before Edmure spoke again.

She swallowed and straightened her posture, taking sharp breath. "Sorry?" She snapped her gaze back to him

"I was just asking if you would like to go for a walk tomorrow morning" Edmure offered, slightly blushing.

Roslin timidly smiled, "I would like that" Edmure beamed.

The single phrase her father so rashly said played soundlessly through her mind. 'Don't let me down'.

* * *

><p>The feast went well, and without much excitement. Her father was trying to be as nice and welcoming as possibly, even though Roslin could tell he was moody and impatient, as usual.<p>

Edmure sat on the opposite side of the long head table; so Roslin had time to sit alone with her stepmother and sisters.

"He isn't at all bad is he?" Alys leaned over the table and stole a look at him.

Roslin shook her head, "No..nothing like I expected"

"And Robb Stark? How handsome and strong is he?" Alys asked rhetorically.

"He was staring at you" Shirei piped in, leaning on the table and looking at Roslin.

Roslin snapped her head to her little sister, "Quiet Shirei, don't speak of things you don't know" Roslin looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard, thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"But he _was"_ Shirei whined, alys slapped her arm, motioning her to hit back in her chair. Shirei sulked, folding her arms.

"I wouldn't mind if the King of the North was staring at _me" _ Alys whispered to Roslin, blocking her other sisters with her shoulder. Roslin looked back to her plate, and then down the table to admire Lord Stark talking with her father.

"You would if you were marrying someone else" Roslin sighed slowly, her eyelids feeling heavy; the long day catching up with her. Yet, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Fini! Hope it wasn't horrible! Hopefully a new chapter soon! Please R&R :D Latas xox_


	4. I Feel They Will Do Well Together

**A/N: **Hiya! Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, ive been having a bit of trouble trying to find time for writing! Nonetheless, i want to thank everyonee for the Reads, Favourites and Alerts, but especially the reviews! I hope i responded back to you all! It's really appreciated! I hope youre having an amazing summa :D xox

* * *

><p>The feast was ending, and much to Roslin's fears she was to say goodnight to Edmure in front of the entire assembly, as was tradition. She awkwardly stood as her father began to speak and sauntered infront of the table as Edmure made his way toward her. He was much more at ease than she was, which frightened her even more.<p>

The two were only a step away as her father continued to make a petulant speech about the two houses uniting. Roslin stared up at Edmure who was smiling infront of her; she blushed turning her attention to her father. She could see Lord Stark's figure beside him but didn't dare steal a glance at him. When the low mummbles of her father stopped Roslin turned her gaze back to Edmure.

She curtsied as he bowed, and as everyone watched on, Edmure took her small hands in his and kissed it gently. Roslin could barely pry her eyes away from the floor; in embarrassment. After a few short seconds they both lifted their intertwined hands and faced the crowd, everyone clapping in approval.

Within seconds her father was by their side, followed by the rest of each house's nobles.

"Goodnight Roslin" Edmure smiled charmingly, Robb Stark and a few others waited behind him.

"Goodnight" Roslin tried to say as happily and confindently as she could. With one last look, Edmure turned and assembled with his men.

* * *

><p>"Not hideous atall is she?" Edmure grinned and took off his cloak throwing it on his bed.<p>

Robb shook his head, "She is quite beautiful, youre lucky…" Robb walked toward the small window, the sun now setting now, offering little light.

"Here I thought Walder would give me an old hag just in spite!" Edmure said with a lopsided grin. Robb shook his head, chuckling to himself. Edmure took a walk about the room, examing it. "And this isnt too shabby either…" Robb turned and grinned, "I best be going, big days ahead...Lots of nagotiating im sure" Robb opened the door and looked back to Edmure nodding and hopping on his bed.

"Sleep well" Edmure tossed his hands behind his head and leaned back.

* * *

><p>Roslin and Alys sat comfortably on Roslin's bed as Alys combed through her hair.<p>

"That went well, don't you think? Alys asked after many minutes in silence.

Roslin nodded grimly. "He's quite handsome" Roslin didn't respond.

"You should be happy you aren't marrying some old saggy Lord!" Alys pushed her sisters shoulder playfully.

"I'd rather not get married" Roslin lifted the covers and snuggled under them. "Why marry at all if not for love?" Roslin asked rhetorically, knowing the answer.

"Father should have never let you read those fairytales…" Alys stated. "You know it's our duty to obey…even for a lady. Things are going to change"

Roslin smiled sadly, tucking herself in and placing her head like dead weight on the pillow, "I know, i know" she whispered, trying to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The chatter of women and rattling awoke Roslin from her sleep. She blinked a few times before seeing a few maids bustling around her room. They quickly greeted her but forced her out of bed, Alys instead rolling over and covering her face with her pillow.<p>

Just like she expected, her eyelids were heavy due to lack of sleep. The woman began to clothe her, switching different dresses on her, Roslin almost drifted back to sleep when the door burst open, causing her to spring up.

"her father, Catelyn Stark and Lord Tully are waiting downstairs" A guard announced. The women jumped and moved more rapidly to dress her.

Roslin pinched her cheeks while walking down the stairs, a trick her older sisters taught her for a natural "flush". She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smoothed her dress slowly, taking in a deep breath.

She turned the corner down a short hallway and Edmure, Catelyn Stark and her father soon came into view. All but her father had large grins on their faces. Catelyn opened her arms placing them on Roslin's shoulders and kissing her cheeks quickly. "You look lovely" Roslin smiled in return. Edmure soon came into view. He kissed her hand instantly; "striking as usual Roslin" Edmure said quietly, the sound of her father's grunt made him snap up.

Edmure extended his arm out for Roslin to lead the way; she smiled walking ahead Edmure close behind.

"I feel they will do well together. They make a handsome couple" Catelyn walked along Walder meters behind the pair.

"Yes, yes" He mumbled, shuffling along down the long open corridor.

"I am sorry Walder…for my sons…previous offenses. I'm afraid he doesn't always know what is best" Catelyn tried to sound genuine.

"What's done is done. I just want this wedding to be done with" Walder said grumpily.

Catelyn nodded, knowing that Walder's mood was unlikely change for the duration of their stay.

The two continued to follow the couple, observing them attentively.

Edmure and Roslin walked in silence most of the way, Roslin not minding much but blushing everytime Edmure would gaze down at her. As the two neared the gardens the subject of his home was brought up. He talked mostly of their fresh rivers and lucious trees, which offered sweet syrup in some months. It sounded nice enough, more beautiful than her home here. Roslin continued to listen as the conversation turned to his family.

"I want to give you something" Edmure said, stopping and turning to Roslin, she doing the same. She watched as he slowly withdrew a necklace from his pocket, and held it before her.

"It's beautiful" Roslin gazed at the sparkling sapphire stone. "But I can't except it" She looked up at Edmure's amused face. He turned her around gently and positioned the necklace around her neck locking it into place. Roslin turned back around and lowered her gaze at the jewel. "Think of it as an early wedding present" He grinned brightly, Roslin flushed.

"Thank you Lord Tully" Edmure opened in mouth to gripe. "Edmure. Thank you Edmure" She corrected with a small smile. The two began to walk again, him talking a little about his battle experience and she revealing her love of music and animals.

More than half and hour had gone by, the two slowly establishing a familiarity, until Edmure was summonded to a meeting.

"Thank you for the walk, Edmure" Roslin smiled timidly. He bowed his head, "Something I look forward on doing more once were married…hopefully without watchful eyes on us" He said glancing at his sister and her father.

Roslin laughed lightly, "indeed their presence is rather infantile." Edmure nodded his head, smiling, in agreement. "Ill see you later this afternoon then" Roslin nodded before Edmure took one last look at her and walked back into the castle.

As Edmure left, Catelyn soon came to Roslin's side. The two began to walk, her father leaving them to converse. They sat by the gardens for what seemed like hours; talking mindlessly about little things such as clothes, jewels, weather and art.

"You must always have your husband's best interest in mind" Catelyn spoke with much confidence; something Roslin sometimes lacked. "Be of the same mind as him, but voice your opinion…a lady that doesn't voice her opinion is like a castle without walls; easily shattered" Catelyn took a moment to look at her, Roslin lowered her gaze. Catelyn breathed a warm sigh and lifted her chin; "You need to be strong Roslin, being a lady isn't always easy" She winked teasingly.

"How'd you feel?...When you left your home to go to Winterfell?" Roslin asked curiously. Catelyn took a deep breath and sighed looking up at the blue sky.

"Honestly?" she paused and looked back to Roslin who waited anxiously for her answer, "Terrified" Cateylyn said seriously, but then gave a cheeky grin. Roslin giggled.

"But you will get used to it…it might take time. But Riverrunn is a lovely place, you will grow fond of it…and Edmure too" Roslin's smiled faded slightly, but she nodded lightly. "You'll be happy"

"Sister. Just the person I was looking for" A voice called out from inside the corridor, Roslin and Catelyn turned their gaze. He walked closer, Robb close to his side. A flitter began to ignite in her stomach, Roslin tried desperately to calm herself silently. She honestly had only laid eyes on Robb a handful of times, but each time a spark ignited in her and her heart began to quicken. Maybe it was because she had hardly seen such a handsome man like him…or possibly his reputation made her feel unsettled, she hardly knew.

"Edmure, Robb" Catelyn stood from the bench, Roslin following suit. They gave warm smiles, Robb slightly more reserved it seemed.

"Ladies" Edmure ducked his head faintly. "We were just discussing your nickname as a child" Robb and Edmure looked at eachother, both smirking a bit. "I'm almost positive it was along the lines of-" Catelyn hushed him quickly.

"You are horrible!" Catelyn's eyes narrowed on her brother. She turned back to Roslin and rolled her eyes, "Men". Roslin smile widely at her words and watched on as Catelyn pushed Emure forward; he holding his hands up in defense while laughing.

Robb laughed at them, the two now walking ahead chatting to themselves. Robb looked back to Roslin who was watching Cateyln and Edmure remonising, it was nice to see him around family.

Robb and Roslin smiled politely at eachother and followed closely behind them. "I-" Robb started, "Did-" Roslin began. They snorted. Robb silently motioned her to continue, "I was just going to ask if you slept well, I know the castle can become quite cold at night" Roslin inquired with a thoughtful tone.

"Your family has been very accomidating, we all slept very well" Robb smiled a smal toothless smile. Their eyes connected briefly. "Roslin" Catelyn called causing Roslin's gaze to turn. "We're to meet your sisters soon"

"Never late for an appointment" Robb shot at his mother with a cheeky grin.

Roslin giggled and looked back to Robb who seemed to be stationed closer to her. "I'm glad the room was to your liking Lord Stark" She curtsied without delay before reuniting with Catelyn.

The two turned continued down the hall, leaving Robb and Edmure to themselves, but Roslin couldn't help but steal one last look back at Robb before they turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Roslin woke early the next day. It seemed as though the passed couple of days had been a dream with all the planning and meetings. But when she felt a weight of the necklace Edmure gave her around her neck she knew all too well the future of becoming his wife was coming soon.<p>

She swiftly threw her covers away from her body and stepped toward the open window. The sun was summiting over the trees, but there were low dark clouds in the sky. Without thinking, Roslin quickly got dressed and ran out of her chambers. A few workers were out and about, but there were no sign of her sisters, father or future husband.

As slyly as possibly Roslin crept to the Ward and sattled Wind quickly; knowing she was likely wanted for planning the wedding in an hour or so. Luckily no one stopped her as she and Wind galloped off toward the forest.

The air was damp, and the sun seemed to be lighting the sky slowly. a storm was likely going to pass over but she didn't mind, as long as she could get away for a small smidgen of time.

Roslin jumped off of Wind and lowered herself on a large rock by the river shore. She stared at the flowing river, trying to savor the last moments she would have here. Suddenly the weight of the necklace caught her attention. She stared down at the round jewel, grabbing it with the tips of her fingers.

The voices of her father, Catelyn Stark, and her sisters began to repeat in her mind. 'don't let me down', 'you'll be happy', 'he's quite handsome', 'life is going to change' She shook her head, trying to shake the voices, but failed.

Roslin breathed out an aggravated sigh, and began to remove the necklace. She took one last look at it before placing it in her pocket.

Feeling a bit freer she breathed in and began to sing softly. "I know where I'm goin' and I know who's goin' with me. I know who I love" She sighed "and my dear knows who I'll marry.."

Unexpectedly she heard russling of branches behind her, she quickly turned her head and saw Robb Stark coming out from the forest.

He could see the startled expression on her face "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude...You have a beautiful voice" Roslin's cheeks turned to crimson.

"Oh…thank you Lord Stark" Roslin stood glancing at the grass; embarrassed.

"Please, call me Robb" He offered a small smile, Roslin happy to return one. "You have a lovely home." Robb made his way further to her.

Roslin breathed a small chuckle. "Nothing compared to Winterfell, im sure…this river is the only thing i find truly beatiful here..." She walked to Wind, stroking her neck, partially intending to screen herself from Robb's gaze.

He smiled, and nodded in agreement. He looked around them as he walked toward the river side, his horse and direwolf close to his side.

Robb shifted his gaze to Grey Wind. "We were just out hunting…your father was nice enough to let us in his forest..." He turned his eyes back to Roslin

"It's well stocked...My father hardly hunts nowadays" she spoke softly "Your direwolf…he's beautiful" Roslin smiled, always having a soft spot for animals. Grey Wind ice blue eyes stared at Roslin before striding toward her. Roslin looked at Robb nervously, silently asking if it was okay, he nodded.

Robb observed her as she knelt down, Grey Wind's head rubbed against her open hand. His fur was soft, but underneath she could tell was nothing but muscle. She giggled as he licked her cheek quickly before running back to Robb's side.

"Not usually friendly" Robb's warm smile caused Roslin to blush. He stooped down and shook his pet's head.

"He's strong"

"Aye, he's helped me win some important battles.." Robb looked up at Roslin, having a hard time looking away.

She noticed, blushing even more, and turned her attention back to her horse. "I, uh, better get back…Lots of planning to be done.."

"Oh, right, yes…" Robb stumbled, kneeling back up. "May i accompany you back?"

Roslin nodded shyly before grabbing the reins and leaping onto her horse, Robb doing the same.

They rode silently. Robb admired the scenerey around him, including Roslin; she, however, not noticing.

"I've trust your wife is well in Riverrunn?" Unexpectedly she turned to him, catching him staring at her. They both turned away in embarassment.

He twisted his stare back at her, and nodded. "She is…likely enjoying the weather Riverrunn is having" Roslin nodded. The two fell silent once again.

"If I've slighted you and your family's name, I am sorry." Robb blurtted out. Roslin's eyebrows furrowed, but soon caught on to what subject he was referring to.

"There's no need to apologize for marrying someone you love" Roslin gave a tender smile.

Robb was about to respond when his direwolf began to pick up speed toward the castle.

"Looks like he wants to race" Roslin grinned, glancing at Robb, then tightening her grasp on the reins and kicking her heels into Wind's side.

Robb watched in shock for a moment before he too picked up speed, chasing after the two. The castle gates opened as they approached, Roslin grinned widely as Robb's direwolf stole a fleeting look back at them. The two made it to the bailey within seconds of eachother.

Roslin was gasping, trying to catch her breath. "Ohh.." She breathed with a smile, holding her cramping stomach "Looks like we lost" Roslin laughed as she looked at Grey Wind sitting a couple meters ahead of them.

Robb let out a small laugh too, "Cheater" He called after his direwolf, grinning. Robb quickly regained himself and hopped off his horse running to

Roslin, he extended his arms to her.

She hesitated slightly before placing her weight on Robb's arms. Robb steadied her as she hopped off from Wind. Roslin stepped forward, losing her footing, their faces becoming only a few inches apart.

Their eyes fixed on eachother. Robb glanced down at her lips, Roslin doing the same. Within seconds they both shook their heads and leaned back, yet still hacing a hold on eachother.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked apprehensively. Roslin nodded, "Clumsy. I always trip over the hem of my dress" She let loose of his arms, Robb letting go of her waist soon after.

"Thank you" Roslin lowered her gaze and then back to him.

He pressed his lips together and nodded graciously while watching Roslin hurry away to the castle. Robb took a step passed her horse, but caught notice to something glimmbering in the dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, it might've been shit so sorry! But hopefully the chapters to come will be better! Review if you can, thanks so much ! Until next time !

xo


	5. Silent Goodnight

**A/N: **Hiya! Feeling a bit hungover really, but wanted to post another chapter! That's dedication haha! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roslin tried to flush away the butterflies as she walked away from Robb and the horses. Yet a blissful smile was threatening to creep on her lips as she passed various servants in the hallway.<p>

"Roslin!" A voice caused her to snap her head up in surprise. By the time she turned her head Alys was already by her side, an anxious expression printed on her face. Roslin bit her lip, hoping it would hide her now curved lips.

"Everyone-" Alys eyed her sister within seconds of seeing her face. "What are you smiling at?" Alys raised an eyebrow and latched onto her sister's arm. Roslin shook her head, not even _her_ really knowing what had caused it…could it really have been Robb Stark, or maybe it was being able to forget about everything while racing on her horse.

Alys narrowed her eyes toward her sister again, "You are a horrible liar" Roslin and her both giggled, "Just something I'll have to keep practising"

"Well everyone is waiting for you in the Great Hall. Well when I mean everyone just our sister's and Lady Stark...they're trying to figure out which flowers you'll have…seeing as we don't have many available to us"

"That _is_ a dilmea..." Roslin rolled her eyes slightly. Alys nudged her sister, "You know you these things are supposed to matter to you!"

Roslin nodded, "They do, they do…I am just tired" She said somewhat convincingly.

"Where are you always going off to?" Alys asked without hesitation, wanting to know the answers for years, yet never finding an answer.

"That is for me to know, and you to…guess!" Roslin giving her sister a cheeky grin which Alys repled by rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>The meeting was quite dull, just as Roslin expceted. She nodded when she was supposed to and spoke when she had an opinion but mostly her sisters and Catelyn talked about the wedding.<p>

"Oh dear, you all should get ready for Dinner…it's almost sundown" Catelyn stood, the others following. Roslin could hardly believe they had spent the whole day in the same room. Her legs almost gave out on her while she stood from her seat.

Roslin made her way to her chambers, infront of her sister Alys and Arwyn who continued to talk about the flowers. "Roslin, you should change into your Blue gown tonight…it will go nicely with the necklace Lord Tully gave you" Roslin nodded in agreement, then stopped dead in her tracks and reached to her dress pocket. Her eyes widened when she felt the jewel no longer there.

"What is it?" Alys asked while passing her sister.

Roslin bit her lip, "I left something in the Great Hall…I'll meet you back in my chambers" Alys raised her eyebrow curiously while Arwyn nodded happily.

When her sisters were around the corner Roslin made her way hastly back to the Great Hall. To her dissapointment the necklace was not there. She paced the room thinking about her day, and the only place she could think of was the stables, or the river…she didn't have time to go back to the river, but she hurried to the stables. She moved around the tied up horses and the mud, but cursed herself mentally when the jewel wasn't found. Silently she sulked back to her chambers. What was she to do now? If Edmure knew she had lost it, he would surely think lowely of her…if he didn't already.

* * *

><p>"Roslin, put this one on. It's such a lovely colour on you" Arwyn presented a blue satin dress and laid it on her bed just as Roslin opened her chamber door.<p>

Roslin hesitated; "I think I'll wear the emerald one" She tried not to sound nervous.

"But this one will go so perfectly with the necklace" Arwyn said dissapointedly, smoothing the wrinkles from the dress.

"I'll wear it tomorrow evening then…I don't feel like wearing any jewlery tonight" Roslin picked out the other dress and brought it over to the bed.

"Why?" Alys questoined with a hint of nosyness to her tone.

Roslin shrugged, not able to find a good excuse in time. "You should be wearing it all the time if Edmure gave it to you" Alys moved from her seat across the room toward Roslin's side.

"It's such a precious jewel, I don't want to show off it off…" Roslin avoided her sister's gave and started to upbutton her dress. Alys left the conversation at that and helped her sister dress.

* * *

><p>The three of the sisters walked toward the Great Hall, mindlessly chattering before being joined by Catelyn, Robb Stark and her father.<p>

Her future sister in law and her father paid little attention to the girls as they were deep in conversation. They lead the way down the hall, while her sisters began to walk behind. Roslin took only a few steps before her name was being said behind her. She turned quickly to see Robb standing a few feet behind her.

"This is yours, I believe" Robb held a necklace in his hands, holding it delicately.

Roslin gasped moving her hand to her parted lips. "Oh M'Lord, where did you find it?" Robb smiled walking to her, gently reaching around her and resting the jewel around her neck causing their faces to be inches apart.

Roslin's lips curved into a small timid smile while she glanced at the ground.

"By the stables, right after we returned this morning" Robb stepped back as Roslin took a quick look at the jewel.

"Thank you… i thought I'd lost it for good" Roslin glimpsed back up at Robb, who was admiring the jewel aswell.

"A jewel like that can only be worn by someone as beautiful as you" Robb uttered, breathing out an embarrassed laugh. Roslin blushed, "Thank you…but I don't think ill ever get used to such jewels"

"You will…with time" Robb said assuringly, "Suppose we should catch up with your father and the others" Roslin nodded tamely.

"Are you going to miss home?" Robb asked while they began to walk toward the Great Hall, now seeing the others in sight. Roslin waited a few seconds before replying, "I will miss my sisters…but with every sacrifice comes a remuneration"

Robb grinned at her with an admirational stare, "You'll make a great Lady of Riverrun" Roslin blushed at the compliment, "There is much to learn" roslin said honestly.

"You'll learn quickly, and you'll have lots of help" Roslin hoped he was right, but she wasn't sure of anything nowadays, only that she blushed atleast 20 times a day.

By now they were in the Great Hall, Robb nodded and gave a warm smile before they parted ways when they reached the High table.

Edmure stood as Roslin came CLOSER; she had hardly noticed him sitting there. "Goodevening Roslin" He pulled out her chair, she smiled and sat, "Thank you"

"The necklace is hardly doing you justice" Edmure began as he sat beside her, it wasn't usually tradition for the two to sit together, but she assumed her father wanted them to talk more.

Roslin laughed slightly, "It's far beyond anything I've ever possessed" She said truthfully.

"There is more to come" He said with a quick wink, Roslin nervously smiled and blushed. They talked for A WHILE but Roslin could see he was a little less enthusiatic than usual.

Less than an hour had passed an Roslin noticed Edmure's hand begin shaking and his face becoming a bit paler. "Are you alright?" Roslin finally asked.

Edmure nodded his head lightly, trying to focus his vision. "I think I've had one too many glasses of wine today. I feel I should retire for the evening." He stood up slowly, Roslin watching waryly. "Goodnight Roslin"

"Goodnight" Roslin carefully observed Edmure as he bid goodnight to the others and walked out of the Great Hall.

She could see those around her not care much about the Lord's sudden absense, but when she stole a glance to Robb Stark he had a worried expression as his friend left the hall.

Unpredictably Robb turned his head to her, catching her curious stare. Her cheeks flushed crinsom an embarrassed smile creeping on her lips. He smiled at her before being interupted by a Bannerman's question.

Roslin chatted with Catelyn Stark and her sisters. Once the feast was over, all of the ladies made their way to their chambers; leaving the men to drink and parade around until the wee hours of the night. Roslin and her sisters kissed their fathers cheek, and before Roslin turned the corner she dared to look back at Lord Stark. To whom was already looking in her direction, he smiled at her tenderly she doing the same, both silently saying goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hopefully it wasnt too boring! Just a quick chapter to show a little more of the characters. Did anyone see some of the Game of Thrones cast at Comic Con? Id like to know what you thought of it haha. Leave a review if you have time! Hope youre having an amazing summa! xo


	6. She's Not a Lady Yet

**A/N: **_Hello again! Okay, heres another short chapter! I hope youre enjoying the story ! Thank you for all the reads, and story alerts! Means a lot:D. Please R&R_

_SIDE NOTE: If you work at American Eagle, or Hollister could ya leave a review, or msg me cause i have another interview and I just want to know more bout the hiring ! So nervous lol!_

* * *

><p>When atlast Roslin slept, she dreamt of the riverside. The sun was shining and the wind blew a refreshing breeze. Tree branches clashed against eachother creating a relaxing hum. Unexpectedly she saw a figure of a man sitting on the large rock by the shore. She couldn't tell quite who it was, he was tall, much taller than she, with dark hair, she felt herself walking toward him without hesitation. He must've heard her coming, because he began to turn. Just as he faced her she began to wake…she tried to fall back asleep, but the sound of the birds singing were becoming louder and louder.<p>

She craved to know who it was, but her eyes began to blink open. The shining sun blinded her momentarily, threatening to lose the imagine of the man in her dream. She shut her eyes trying to picture him once again, but could only see the contours of his body.

Roslin sighed before moving the covers away from her body. She swung her legs over the side and breathed in the cool morning air.

She took her time getting dressed, it was sunday today and she hoped today everyone would take a day off from planning and have some leisurely time together, or let the men recover from last night. A welcomed thought, but an unlikely one.

"Morning sister" Arwyn chimed skipping toward her at the end of the staircase.

"Goodmorning Arwyn. Did you sleep well?" Arywn nodded happily, now walking side by side her down the stairs.

"I did. You look a bit frazzled" Arwyn always had a knack for speaking her mind, nothing ever really fazing her.

Roslin frowned slightly, "A bad dream" She said somewhat truthfully. Arwyn stared at her sister, "Was it about the white walkers?" Arwyn eyes opened slightly in horror.

Roslin let out a small laugh, placing her arm around her sister's shoulders and giving her a tight squeeze, "No. Nothing of the sort. Don't be silly"

"I've had dreams of them" Arwyn mumbled, looking to the ground. Roslin stopped and turned her sister to her. She knelt down slowly in front of her, "You know I would never let anything harm you. Yes?"

Arwyn continued to look at her shoes before Roslin lifted her chin; forcing their eyes to meet. "Yes…i know. But when you go away with Lord Emdure, who will be here then?" Roslin's forehead creased, her sister did have a point.

"If I'm not here, Alys will take care of you. Riverrunn isn't too far away, if ever you need me send a raven and Ill be by your side before you know it" She gave her little sister a comforting smile. Arwyn hardly took to it, "You'll be too busy being a Lady"

Roslin shook her head, "Never" Arwyn offered a small smile. roslin got back up and hugged her sister closely, "My sisters are the most important to me…even once I'm Lady of Riverrunn"

"Promise?" Arwyn stared up to her sister, "Promise" Roslin assured.

* * *

><p>The pair entered the Great Hall, both chattering away before they were interupted by a worried voice. "Oh, Roslin, there you are dear" Catelyn Stark stood and walked toward her. "Im afraid Edmure has a slight fever this morning"<p>

"Oh, what is wrong?" Roslin asked anxiously.

"He complains of stomach pains, and nausea" The woman answered from beside Catelyn.

"Well, I suppose we must hold off on the planning for today." Catelyn bit her lip, Roslin could tell she had much on her mind.

"He's resting now M'Lady…but he will not eat" A maid said beside them, "Thank you" Catelyn nodded to the woman before she exited the room.

"I know of a herb I can get in a certain part of the Woods" Roslin spoke softly just as Catelyn began to walk back to her seat.

"It is not safe for a Lady to roam around the forests alone…you should take some personal guards with you" Catelyn Stark said in a concerned tone, turning around.

"She's not a lady yet…" Tyta said in a harsh tone from her seat. Catelyn instantly turned her gaze to her; Tyta lowered her gaze immediately.

"Tyta is right, I'm not a lady yet…and I've been there many of times alone…" Roslin reasured Catelyn. "I'd like to help any way I can" She added

"Allow me to accompany you atleast" Came Robb's voice from behind his mother, Roslin hadn't noticed her entered the room…or if he was there the entire time. All the eyes looked at him, but he kept his gaze on Roslin. She nodded, "Thank you Lord Stark" She said politely.

"We should leave as soon, there looks to be a storm today" Robb moved a few steps toward Roslin, "Yes, yes…the Gods be good they'll wait for you two to return" Catelyn murmured taking her seat back at the table.

"Here's your robe Roslin" She turned to see Arwyn holding her dark cloak with a bright smiled. "Thank you Arwyn. You are becoming quite a sprinter arent you?" Arwyn giggled.

"Shall we go then?" By now Robb was close to Roslin's side, she nodded timidly.

* * *

><p>The two came to the bailey, their horses already sattled and waiting, along with Grey Wind. Hopping on quickly, Roslin lead the way off the castle grounds with a light gallop.<p>

"It is a gloomy day, isnt it?" Roslin said looking up to the cloudy, grey sky.

"Yes" Robb agreed "I'm sure we'll have enough time to get back before the storm comes"

"If we're lucky. But i do hope these herbs will help L-, Edmure…so you will be able to go home sooner Milord. I'm sure you miss it" Roslin tried to make small talk, to ease her nerves.

"I do miss it very much…but it isnt the first time I've been away from Winterfell" Roslin nodded, "I first left Winterfell to go to war" His words caught her off guard; she wasn't accustomed to talking of war.

"How old were you?" Roslin had only heard stories from her sisters about him and the North going to battle, but she knew not everything they said could be true.

"Seventeen" He said it quite plainly, as if it were normal.

"So young of age…Weren't you scared?" Robb turned his gaze to her, his expression wasn't something Roslin knew well...she couldn't put it to one word. "It was something that needed to be done" He finally said.

"It seems you had to grow up so quickly" Roslin felt sorry for him, he hardly had time to be a child, hardly able to be silly and carefree. She slowed her pace, Robb doing the same as they crossed a muddy river shore.

"They had my father captive, took my sisters hostage, and expected me to kneel down to Joffrey, along with all of North eventually"

Roslin nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry…" Robb gave her a questioning stare, "About your father" Robb's jaw faintly clenched, "Do you miss him?" Roslin asked without thinking. She didn't know if she would miss her father very much, as horrible as it sounds, she knew, but he wasn't what one would say a 'loving' or 'attentive' father. But the stories said of Lord Eddard Stark were nothing less than heroic and honorable.

Robb looked onwawrd, and took a few seconds to answer. "Everyday I wished he was here, with me…my mother, brothers and sisters. I wish he was here to tell me what I need to do" Robb faced unchanged, still serious and unwilling to show sadness. Roslin didn't buy his stone carved face; she knew under his reluctant mask was heartrending pain, but he wouldn't put aside his pride.

Roslin reached for his hands, which were gripping tightly on his reins. Uncomforting warmth came over her hand. His eyes met hers, "He'd be proud of you" Roslin removed her hand from his, the warmth leaving soon after.

"We need to walk the rest of the way" Roslin stopped Wind and hopped off, Robb following suit. Grey Wind took off ahead into the forest. They tied the horses to the tree and began to walk further into the forest.

Roslin lead the way, manouvering over large stones, tree trunks and puddles with much ease…this route was the only thing she knew like the back of her hand.

"You come here unaccompanied?" Robb asked, ducking over a few tree branches and almost fumbling over a large stone.

Roslin laughed lightly, "I've come here since I was a child, a friend of my mother's showed me this place…many plants grow around here" Roslin stooped under another tree branch, Robb avoiding it as well.

She could hear Robb low grunts and heavy breathing coming from behind her. Roslin stopped and looked back, "Should I slow down Lord Stark?" She had trouble holding in her laughter as he slipped on a rock. He let out a hardy chuckle, and grinned, "Not used to such terrain. How do you do it?" Roslin extended her hand absentmindedly, he taking it as he climbed around another large boulder. A glimpse of recollection came over his face, "Since you were a child" he gave repeated with a small grin, Roslin nodded smiling. Grey Wind was standing above the small hill looking back at them and then down the slope.

"Always likes to be first doesn't he?" Robb laughed, "We're almost there" Roslin turned back again, and slowly took steps down a small slope, holding onto tree stumps and using rocks as stepping stones.

"Here it is" Roslin moved down quicker and knelt down by a tree stub. Robb knelt one knee down, resting his arm on it a few seconds later.

"This will help with his stomach" Roslin began to pluck to herbs from the ground and collecting it on her lap. Robb was about to touch a plant when Roslin grabbed it gently. "That, will make you itch for days" Robb looked at the plant, it looked innocent enough, just a three leaf green flower. Roslin withdrew her hand, Robb then placing his hands back to his knee.

"How do you know so much about these?" He asked curiously, snatching up a piece of herb Roslin was picking and examining it.

"I've read some books, and had some help" Roslin got up and moved around a few large rocks, and then kneeling back down. Robb followed behind, "What will that do?"

"Seems like he may have a stomach infection…or maybe on the way to a cold, he'll likely have the shivers soon, this will help ease that" Roslin took a few roots and stood. She looked around the area around her, dozens of flowers and herbs growing around the rocks and trees.

"My wife, Jeyne, would like it here, i think" Robb said as he looked around as well.

"Oh?" Roslin turned to him.

"She's good with medicine. It's because of her that i'm alive" Robb said truthfully.

"Oh?" Roslin said again, this time much more curious, Robb picked off little bits of a leaf throwing them on the ground.

"She helped heal me when I was wounded in battle. A fever was taking me…" Robb's gaze was off looking in the distance.

"Lucky she was there" Roslin kindheartedly smiled, Robb didn't say anything in return. "You love her very much" Roslin said, not a question but of a statement.

He turned back to face her "She is a very kind and warm hearted girl."

"She is fortunate to have you" Roslin looked up from the herbs gathered in her hands and caught Robb's eye quickly, his small smile clearly visible. Roslin lowered her gaze and continued to move on around the moss covered trees.

"I think this will help with any infection he may have" Roslin took a small portion of root growing off the tree, she turned to Robb, "Except it tastes like horse pooh" They both laughed, "He wont be pleased if he takes that"

Robb grinned. A loud thunder came overhead suddenly, "Guess we weren't as lucky as we thought" Roslin said looking up to the trees and sky

"No, doesn't seem that way does it?" Robb said rhetorically, "We should head back, did you get everything you needed?"

"This will do" Roslin said, "We shoud hurry back to the horses" Robb extended his hand to help her over a large rock, she taking it gladly.

Grey Wind barked at them urging to hurry their pace. Robb moved quicker this time, hopping over the rocks and holding onto tree branches, helping Roslin every few seconds.

* * *

><p>Just as the pair got to their horses rain began to spit down on them. They mounted quickly and galloped down the road. The rain began to pour down now, thunder growing louder and louder.<p>

Robb squinted his eyes, the raindrops falling on his eyelashes, he looked to Roslin, "Are you alright?" He said over the torrential rain and lightening. Roslin nodded quickly. Swiftly a crash of lightening smashed down infront of them causing a large tree to collapse down. Wind reared back, Roslin held on the reins tightly.

"Should we cut through the forest?" Roslin screamed over the pounding rain. Robb looked to either side quickly, to the right were high stones and to the left was deep woods. He hardly knew if the woods would be safe with crashing trees all around them but it looked as if they had no choice.

"Stay close" He exclaimed, Roslin nodded. Grey Wind ran ahead of them. The rain was crashing on them harder now, it feeling like pricks on Roslin's porclean skin. "That way!" Roslin pointed to the left, the years of travelling these forests hardly doing any help, the rain and lightening miraging everything.

Suddenly another tree crashed down, Robb and his horse flying back, Robb almost being bucked off. He steadied himself but Roslin began to panic, the tree was blocking the only way she knew back.

Unexpectedly a loud bark was heard from their side, both Robb and Roslin's head snapped. There Grey Wind stood in a crivase under large boulders. Quickly they made their way to him. It was a small cave, only more than a few meters deep and wide, a tight fit once the horses were inside.

"Well…that was close" Robb peaked up at the black sky from underneith the rocks. "We'll stay here till the storm blows over" he announced taking off his now drenched gloves. "Good boy" Robb patted Grey Wind's head.

"I've never been out in a storm like this" Roslin said while trying to take off Wind's sattle. Robb moved over to her, taking over and removing both of the sattles. It wasn't until then Roslin realised how cold she was. She covered her arms with her cloke; it not doing much good. Robb turned and noticed right away her shivering body, "I'll make us a fire"

Roslin looked around, there wasn't much other than rock and small twigs, but Robb collected them anyway. He stacked them neatly, then using two small rocks began to try and spark a flame. Roslin watched as his determined face showed no faultering after minutes passed without a spark.

With one last hard clash of rocks a small glint caught a leaf. A pleased smile formed on his lips. "You're quite handy without a sword aswell" Roslin smiled as she watched the flames grow a little larger.

Robb grinned, placing another small twig on the flame. Roslin leaned a little toward the small flames and sat against the hard stone. Not a minute passed before Robb turned his eyes to Roslin. She was still shaking, she could barely feel her hands or feet. Robb knelt up from his seat and took a step passed the fire to sit beside her.

His sudden presense warmed her right side. "Our bodies will create more heat" He said gazing down at her. He took hold of her small white hands, rubbed them and puffed his breath on them. Roslin looked at him, she wasn't used to such kindness from a man; he father really being the only man in her life. He gave a small smile, "The many nights at war. You learn." Roslin smiled, "Thank you" Her hands were considerably warmer, and she began to move her fingers once again. It seemed without much attention, Robb and her hands began to intertwine. They both stared at them for a while, each looking down at the contrast between his olive skin and her porclean.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. Roslin felt herself leaning closer to him, not being able to stop, and it seemed as if he was tilting his head toward her.

"You should rest Roslin. I'll wake you when the storm passes" Robb murmurred, lowering his gaze and leaning his head against the stone. Roslin dropped her eyes as well and nodded. What had she done, a stupid move on her part. She mentally shook herself and closed her eyes, the sound of rain and thunder drifting off in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hi again! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you can :D ! _


End file.
